My Boyfriend's Best Friend is a Saviour
by bringmeback
Summary: When Rory finds out that Logan had sex with his sister’s friends, when they “supposedly” broke up, someone much unexpected will comfort her.
1. God with an Aussie Accent

_I don't own Glimore girls or any characters._

The fight

"Rory, come on," Logan sighed and took a step closer to her. She backed up instinctively, shaking her head.

"No, Logan."

"When have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Logan yelled.

"When you had sex with an entire bridal party!" she yelled frustratedly. "How can you not see where I'm coming from?"

"I didn't know we were still together! I thought we'd broken up! Did you hear a word of anything I just said?"

"All I heard was a hell of a lot of bullshit to try and get your girlfriend back. But guess what, Logan? I'm done. With you, with us, with the drinking and the partying and the fights; all of it." Her hard blue eyes looked at him in anger.

"Rory…" he took another step toward her as she glared at him coldly.

"You need to leave. I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my stuff." With that, she flounced out of the room, not know where she should go next.

**Later**

"I want another beer!" Rory slapped down her money and handed it to the bartender. He looked at her, unsure.

"Do you really think you should be having another one?" He said uncertainly.

"What is your name?" Rory asked him.

"Uh...Oliver."

"Do you know the feeling when your heart has been ripped out of your chest, and you don't know a single fucking thing you can do?" Her face became angry. "Do you!"

Oliver shrunk away, taking the money, "Uh, yes one beer coming right up."

"Logan screwed up again, didn't he?" A voice from behind said.

"Finn! What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Logan?"

"He is too bloody as hell depressed. He barely will say a word to anyone. I guessing it have something to do with you...right?"

"He slept with the entire bridal part! When we were still going out, though he thinks we broke up, her arms flailed around. "What do you think Finny? She aimlessly bantered, as she put her arm around him.

"First of all, don't call me Finny; secondly, I believe we need to get you home."

The bartender, Oliver set her beer down. "Hey man, are you with this chick? Cause she seriously needs to get away from here." Oliver said.

"Don't worry; I'll take her to my apartment." Finn replied. "Rory, come on, lets go."

He helped Rory out of her chair.

"Where are we going?" She asked groggily.

"Shh, just try to focus on walking for now. You are gonna have a shitty hangover tomorrow. God, I feel sorry for you."

Finn led her outside to his car, and lifted her in. When they got to his apartment, he tried to wake her. "Rory? Can you help me here?" He sighed, lifting her in his arms, and carrying her to his room. Midway through opening his door, Rory woke up saying, "I love you," and starting kissing Finn, when Finn finally got his door open, he saw a person standing there….Logan. He pulled away from Rory.

"Man I thought I could come to you for advice, but it looks like you are too busy, huh, Finn?" Logan looked like he was going to explode. Finn set Rory on his couch.

"Logan, you are the one who made the fucking mistake. She got bloody drunk. It meant nothing."

Logan ignored him completely, and walked out of Finn's apartment slamming the door behind him.

**I really like the way this is going…I love Finn and his cute adorable accent of his...Le sigh. Review please! I'm not doing a new chapter until I get **10 reviews**. -Katie**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Warning: This has sexual content in it! Thanks for all the positive reviews. I finally have an idea where this is going to! **

**Chapter 2-I'll keep you my Dirty Little secret**

"What happened last night?" Rory asked, blinded by the sunlight coming through the windows.

"You got drunk, made the bartender scared of you, and then I took you home. Now cover your ears because this will be loud." Finn said, turning the blender on. "Now here, this is the hangover cure." Finn handed Rory a weird looking drink.

"God, my head hurts…We didn't sleep together right?" Rory questioned.

"No, but your boyfriend was in here looking for you."

"Make that ex-boyfriend." Rory said bitterly.

"Rory, I-"She cut him off. "I don't want to talk about Logan right now. Do you have any clothes I could borrow since these smell awful?"

"Yeah, just go in my bedroom, to the left." Finn said.

Rory was changing in the bathroom, when Finn opens the door. Rory is pant less.

"Oh, I thought you were in the bedroom, Rory. I just need to grab the…floss."

Finn had to reach over her to get to the drawer. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

Finn moved closer, bringing his lips to hers. Finn thought Rory would slap him, but when Rory thought about what all Logan had done, she kissed him fully back.

They stumbled their way out of the bathroom, flopping on his bed. Finn was taking her shirt, she had just put on, off, and as Rory was doing the same with his. She took off his pants, leaving them with only their underwear, and Rory's bra. Finn slowly removed her bra, and started moving downward kissing, her neck, breasts and stomach. He traveled downward, taking off her panties. She flipped his over, and took off his boxers. He reached over to the bedside table and put a condom on. "Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, panting hard. She groaned as Finn went into her. After, they both flopped on the bed.

"I can't believe we did that." Rory said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked.

"I mean when Logan finds out-"

"He isn't going to find out, love, plus this is like exactly what he did to you."

"So is this just a little fling?" Rory asked.

"If that is all you want it to be. I can't commit myself to one person, but we can make it a big fling."

"I'll think I'll pass on that." Rory laughed.

Then, someone banged at the door. "Rory, its Logan. Can I talk to you?"

Oh shiiiit. What will happen next? Find out after I get 10 reviews! I want to thank everyone who reviewed before too! Thanks. -Katie


	3. You know me, but not my secret

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am grateful for a lot of your advice

**Krazygurl - Yeah, I agree with you. I reread the chapter, and thought it lacked description. **

**Shanj-I just want to know that at least ten people are reading this before I start another chapter. **

**Pdld-lover- I might sound clueless, but what does PDLD mean? **

**Gilmorefan31- I KNOW! He needs at least 10 minutes every show! Lol. **

_It starts out, you know, when Logan comes and talks to Rory, at Paris' place, only this is at Finn's. And I also don't know the exact words they used so I'll try my best._

Chapter 3-You know me, but not my secret.

Then, someone banged at the door. "Rory, its Logan. Can I talk to you?"

"Oh bloody hell!" Finn cursed to Rory, as she hurriedly put her clothes on.

"I'm not here." Finn quietly said in her ear.

Rory walked toward the door, making Logan feel every agonizing second he had to wait.

She opened Finn's door. When she saw Logan, she felt every pain flooding back to her, as if it were the night, he confessed he did sleep with his sister's bridesmaids.

She had to note he looked like shit. His hair was messy, and he had dark rings around his eyes. He even looked like he might have been crying! Then he spoke, filled emotion.

"Rory, I need to talk to you about that night. You need to understand what I was going through." Logan looked pained. "Please, Rory."

"I thought you cared about me!" Her voice broke. She wanted to feel strong but it was impossible.

"I did. I do. I love you Rory. I get jealous, when you are with another man, even with Finn, I get jealous! What is that if it isn't love? Logan asked pleadingly

"Rory, you have to know that I love you. Please forgive me."

Rory looked down reluctantly. "I can try. That's all I can promise for now."

"I understand." Logan took her hands.

"Rory, just tell me this one thing-The kiss between you and Finn last night meant nothing right?"

She hesitated. He knew nothing. She didn't want him to know, did she? She could tell him to know what it feel like, when your heart breaks in a million pieces. But she decided. This would be her secret….with Finn.

"Yes, Logan, it meant absolutely nothing."

"Where is Finn anyway?" Logan pushed the door more open slightly.

"Oh, he isn't here. I think he went to Colin's." Rory avoided eye contact with Logan.

"Come on, Rory, let's go home." He put his arm around her and they went off.

**At Logan's **

Rory sighed. Logan wouldn't leave her side. He obviously knew she didn't fully forgive him. And that, well, guilt was slowly filling her mind. She kept replaying her and Finn, over and over, again wondering how she could sleep with her now-boyfriend's best friend. She had to remind herself it was just a fling, and that was it.

"My parents are making me go to a stupid dinner at their house. Do you want to come, Ace...Ace?"

His voice broke through her thoughts.

"No. Considering last time? Are you trying to make me go through hell?" She tried to make it sound like a joke.

"If I go to hell, I would want you to come with me." He joked back.

She succeeded.

"I'll be back at ten at the latest. If you need me call me."

He tried to kiss her on the lips but Rory turned her head away.

'Have a good time." She smiled a fake smile.

The door slammed.

He was gone at last. She reached for her phone. She dialed the permanent number sketched in her head.

"_Paul Anka's shoe gallery, how may I help you?" _

"Hi mom."

"_Hon! It's been forever since you've called." _

"Is Paul Anka bringing your shoes down again?"

"_Yep, he even put them in order. By the label." _

"I didn't know dogs were that smart."

"_Neither did me." _

"Mom, what would you do if you slept with your ex's boyfriend's best friend, then got back with your ex-boyfriend?"

"_It is Logan again right?" _

"Yeah."

"_I_ _would come down to Stars Hollow and complain to your mom about how many guys are chasing after you."_

"I don't know. I mean I'm swamped at the newspaper."

"_Come on. Make Paris the editor, for two days. The staff will remember how nice you are when you get back." _

"Okay, I will. I need to pack then. I'll see you tonight?"

"_Yes, babe." _

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye." _

**Review please! I know it's a bit boring..but wait until the next chapter..evil music comes on Bye.-Katie**


	4. Mistakes are made

**This takes place two weeks later in the story because it makes more sense. You will see what I'm talking about after you read it. **

**Thank you to all the people telling me what PDLD means! And the people who reviewed, a BIG thanks.**

Chapter 4- Mistakes are made

"Bleeeehck." Rory threw up into the toilet, as Logan held her hair back.

"Rory, are you sure you are okay?" Logan asked worriedly.

"I'm probably just sick from last night's dinner." She croaked, as she stood up shakily.

"Ace, are you sure? I don't have to go with Finn and Colin if you don't want me to."

"Logan, I'm fine! Go with Colin and Finn to do Life and Death Brigade thing."

"Okay, but I will be out of reception, so I won't be in touch for a few days." Logan looked hesitant leaving Rory, sick.

"I'll be fine! I promise!" She looked him in the face, and kissed him on the cheek

"Okay. I'll be back in a couple of days." He kissed her, and grabbed his bag.

"Bye." She whispered.

"Bye, Ace" He replied back.

When he finally left, Rory took a deep breath. She flushed down her uh, breakfast sitting in the toilet, and started brushing her teeth. She wondered, what could have made her sick. She and Logan always had takeout from Chili's. She never had gotten sick before. Her breasts were also sore, and aching. They also looked a tad bigger. A voice kept popping in her head repeating over and over again, _"You could be pregnant." _

"Could I be pregnant?" she said aloud as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hurriedly, went into the bedroom, she and Logan shared, blindly picking out clothes; she quickly got dressed, grabbed her purse, and went out the door.

-------------

She entered into the crowded Target, near campus. When she finally spotted the aisle, she had been looking for, she bumped into Paris.

"Rory, I noticed, you left some stuff in my apartment. I would appreciate it if you came by to pick it up since; it is getting in my way. When do you think you can get it?"

"Paris, what are you doing here? You never shop at Target."

"Oh, Doyle dragged me here. He said he needed to buy a movie, or something. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, of course." Rory flashed a nervous smile. "Well, Paris, it has been nice seeing you, but I have to get something." She started walking away.

"I'll come with you. What do you need?" Paris paused, rolling her eyes "Doyle is going to be forever I can tell."

"Uh…why don't you get soda, and I'll get…the other stuff." Rory suggested.

Paris finally noticed Rory's nervousness, "What is wrong with you?" She dragged Rory, in the aisle Rory needed to get in.

"I might be pregnant. I mean, there is a slim chance, way slim chance, but I came here to get a…pregnancy test."

"Did you use protection?" Paris asked loudly.

"Paris, I don't really think we should be discussing this, _here_ of all places.

Paris grabbed Rory's arm. "Tell me! Did you use a condom? And birth control?"

"Yes. Now, Paris, can I go now?"

"Tell me what happens!"

"I will!" Rory grabbed First Response box, and quickly purchased it.

Rory could barely focus on getting home. All she had in mind was if she was pregnant. She blew a sigh of relief when she finally pulled into the parking lot of her and Logan's apartment.

----------

"Negative line means no pregnancy, positive means pregnant." Rory read the directions out loud. "_Please be negative" _she thought.

She waited. And finally it turned…… positive.

**I really am bad at Paris/Rory conversation, so if it doesn't sound like them, I'm sorry. Who's the father? I wonder. Please review! Rachii and Kate**


	5. I'm Such a Bad Girl

**I'm so, so, so sorry I've been gone. I am in rehab for Anorexia, so I've been pretty busy with recovery and all. Not to mention I've been having severe writer's block. Anyway... here is the next chapter. **

Chapter Five-I'm Such a Bad Girl 

"Negative line means no pregnancy, positive means pregnant." Rory read the directions out loud. "_Please be negative" _she thought.

She waited. And finally it turned…… positive.

She couldn't believe it. She had used protection. With Logan _and_ Finn. She felt like she was living a dream. Her, Rory, of all people, pregnant? She could see her grandparent's faces. A failure, they'd yell, just like your mother, unwed and pregnant. She told herself to calm down. Pregnancy tests sometimes could be wrong, right? She had to see her mother again…to ask for desperately needed advice.

Lorelai was in the Dragonfly's kitchen, talking to Sookie, when Michel appeared.

"Your daughter is here, idiotically ranting about a test, and how she used control. Please, get her out of here, before I start looking for a new job." Michel left as quickly as he came in. He was in one of his poorer moods that day.

"I wonder what that was about." Sookie said, as she was slicing some fruit.

"Well, I'm going to find out. I'll be back, and make more coffee...I think we are going to need it."

"Hi Hon, I didn't know you were going to be in today." Lorelai greeted her daughter with on the cheek.

When they both sat down at one of the tables, Rory began to speak.

"Mom, we need to talk." Rory had her serious face on.

"Ookay……talk."

"Promise not to get really mad or anything?"

"Depends…what'd Emily do now?"

"It's not Emily...I think I'm pregnant." Rory looked at her mom carefully. Lorelai was surprisingly calm.

"Why?"

"Well, I started having signs, you know, throwing up, my boobs hurt. And I bought a pregnancy test. It turned positive." Rory felt so nervous. She looked at her mom for any sign. Just any.

"Let's go to Luke's, hon."

---------------------------

**Luke's Diner**

"So, if you are pregnant, is it Finn's or Logan's?" Her mom asked.

Rory never had felt so relieved in her life. Her mom wasn't yelling, not at the least. Her mom didn't seem mad. She wasn't even really playing the mother card.

"..I don't know." Rory stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Did you tell Logan...that you and Finn, -she fumbled for the word-went around the bases?"

"No."

"You know you have to tell him."

"I know. But…" Rory drifted off. She didn't have an explanation for sleeping with Finn. Unless she wanted to use the lame-o excuse Logan used when he slept with all Honor's bridesmaids. She could say it was just revenge, but that didn't seem right.

Luke interrupted their deep conversation, putting coffee down in both Rory's, and Lorelai's places.

Rory smelled the overpowering, and sickening smell of the coffee. She pushed it away.

"Luke, can I have water instead?"

Lorelai almost spit her coffee back into the cup, as the whole diner when silent.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, I just get tired of having coffee everyday…that's all." Rory gave him a weak smile.

Luke gave Lorelai a strange look. Lorelai mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

"One water, it is then." Luke went back to the counter.

"Oh my god. I guess you really are pregnant." Lorelai said quietly, after the diner customers went to their normal chatter.

"I guess I am." Rory replied.

**---------------------------------**

**I know, I know. Totally boring. Just wanted you let you guys know I'm alive, and I had nothing else to write… But to make it up, I'm writing a new chapter, as we speak. The writer's block is gone for now. Just picture this, for the next chapter. The Life and Death Brigade, Finn getting wasted, and a fight (most likely). It's going to be so much fun writing it. Please Review, and remember suggestions are always welcome. (After the next chapter, I'll probably have writer's block again!) **

**Thanks,**

**Kate  
**


	6. Gilmores Love Scandals, Don't They?

**Well, this is the next chapter. I reread the last chapter, and it was so short so I'm trying to make this longer. I'm sorry, if Lorelai seemed cold, when she was talking to Rory…she just sort of went into shock, you know? Now a lot of you want this to be a PDLD. And I'm sort of deciding, if Rory will choose Logan or Finn… I like them both, although Finn is hotter, of course. But I'm still deciding on it so if you have opinions please share****J**

**UPDATE: So sorry I mislead you guys into thinking I would have this up like a day after the previous chapter. I just got busy, and I'm not very good as I thought I was at guy dialogue. So anyway...enjoy! PS: I'm so sad GG is gone!**

**BE WARNED: Sexual Content & Language**

Chapter Six-Gilmores love scandal, don't they? 

"Oh mate, that is my second win in a row. You better give up now, boys; you have no chance in beating a real champion." Finn grabbed all the money, from the betting pot.

"Finn, man, you've got trouble now." Logan put a twenty on the table, "I'm in."

"Me, too." Robert put his twenty down, Finn and Colin did the same. Finn put all of his winnings on the table, "I'm feelin' bloody lucky."

"So, Colin said, how's the girlfriend treating you Logan?"

"Well, she is a bit mad at me." Logan admitted.

"Why?" Collin inquired.

"He slept with Honor's bridesmaids when he and Rory weren't together. The bloody sluts told poor Rory about it to her face." Finn said.

"Whoa, man, back off. It's my story." Logan slurred drunkenly.

"Mate, its part mine too you know." Finn slurred back.

"Why is that?" Logan questioned, as he took a swig of his scotch.

"We slept together, mate. Logan, you really should have told us what we were missing. Because it was goooood. "

"You are so fucking with me." Logan said, laughing it off.

Colin looked to Robert.

"Do you think Finn is serious?" Colin asked quietly.

"Have you seen him look this serious when he was drunk?" Robert replied back.

Colin shook his head.

"Ah, mate I'm not fucking with you, I was fucking your girlfriend. She came to me, mate."

"Finn, it's not funny anymore. Rory wouldn't do that anyways." Logan replied, looking a bit agitated than before.

"Pft. She would if you cheated on her, which you did, in her perspective." Finn said as he swigged his umpteenth bottle of beer.

"Shut Up." growled Logan "I've had enough of you for one night Finn. I'm going to bed." Logan got up, but before he made it to his bedroom, Finn said one last thing.

"Her favourite spot to be kissed is right here." Finn pointed to his collarbone "She kept groaning..."

Logan's face was masked with anger as he curled his hands into fists, and walked angrily over to Finn. Before, anyone could stop him, Logan repeatedly started hitting Finn. Finn bounced back, and the two guys started throwing punches. Colin and Robert tried to help, but all they accomplished was getting punched in the nose. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" Logan yelled as he hit Finn's head with a beer bottle. When Finn didn't move, Colin knew something was wrong. Robert and pulled Logan off of Finn, and Colin checked on Finn.

"I think we should call 911. He doesn't look so good." Colin said worriedly.

They decided to call 911, and the ambulance arrived shortly.

While Finn was being cared for, the police questioned the three boys.

"What happened here?" questioned an officer.

"Um, just a silly fight." Colin said, trying to laugh it off.

"Doesn't look so silly." The officer said as he looked around the disheveled room.

"I'm afraid I have to take you all down to the station. I'll have to take all your blood alcohol levels, plus there will be punishment for you-he pointed to Logan- since you assaulted the man who was taken to the hospital. But first you, Mr.Huntzburger, have to get your bruises checked out."

The guys did as they were told, and thirty minutes later were driven to Police Headquarters.

Now Logan wouldn't get in too much trouble since Finn didn't press charges, but unfortunately, Finn's high-society standing parents pulled some strings for them to press charges. They stated since Finn was unconscious at the moment they would decide the fate of Logan for him.

Logan spent a night at jail without bail, until his trial which would be next day.

**MORNING**

Rory yawned as she got out of her old and familiar bed and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, hon. I made you breakfast." Her mom said, setting a plate of pancakes and eggs down.

Rory was wide awake once her mother said that.

"Get out of here, mom! You would never…" Rory said looking astounded.

"Okay, Okay, I got it from Luke's. I just thought you'd need your breakfast."

Rory caught Lorelai's eyes drifting down to Rory's stomach. Lorelai noticed and quickly looked away.

"Um, when do you need to get back?" Her mom said uncomfortably.

"I should head back real soon. I think I'll just eat breakfast and go to school." Rory said, wanting to leave right away so she wouldn't have to deal with this intolerable conversation.

Rory ate breakfast, and left as fast as she could. While she was driving, she heard a small voice say "It isn't too late for abortion." She normally would never dream or having an abortion, but her career, and future would be all gone if she had this baby. She saw how disappointed her mother was. She could see it in her mother's eyes every time she looked Rory. Rory scowled and felt nothing but contempt for this baby. All it was causing was trouble.

When Rory got back, she had 10 messages waiting for her. She pushed play, and Colin's voice was heard.

"Rory, it is Colin. Logan is in serious trouble. He and Finn got into a fight about you, Rory. Logan knows about you and Finn. Logan is in jail right now, without bail for beating Finn up really bad. Finn's parents pressed charges, and Logan's trial is tomorrow at 2 pm at the Stanford Courthouse. I don't know how Logan feels about you, but if you care about him, I think you should be here. Bye."

Rory was frozen in fear as several thoughts pulsed through her mind.

_How was Finn? _

_She could get to the courthouse in time, it was only 12pm._

_Would Logan hate her if she showed?_

_Should she get rid of her baby?_

**Well that is all for now guys! I hope you liked it…I had to do some fixing b/c I wrote half like 7 months ago. Next Chapter will most likely be set in the courthouse. Later!**


	7. All the Drama is in Connecticut

**All the Drama is in Connecticut-Chapter 7**

Rory could barely drive. She was so deep in thought; she almost missed the turn to the hospital. As she got out of the car, she checked her watch. 12:50 pm. She would have enough time to see Finn, and make it to Logan's trial, she decided.

Rory finally made it to Finn's room. Of course, she had to lie and say she was a relative-otherwise they wouldn't let her in.

When she entered Finn's hospital room, she gasped. He was in pretty bad shape; bruises covered his usually handsome face, and it looked like he had gotten stitches.

He weakly opened his eyes, and noticeably brightened once he saw Rory.

"Rory?" he called out weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." She said. She moved toward his bed, and lightly touched his face.

"I can't believe Logan did this to you." She said in disbelief.

"I was rubbing me and you in his face; frankly, I think I deserved it. That is what happens when I'm bloody drunk-I turn into a spewing idiot."

"Oh, Finn you aren't an idiot. Logan shouldn't have done this. I didn't punch Honor's bridesmaids when I found out they slept with him." Rory said.

Finn laughed, as hard as he could, under the circumstance.

"Rory, I know that what we did was supposed to just be a one time thing, but I don't think I can do that. Somewhere in all of this, I got feelings for you. I think…I love you." Finn said passionately.

"Um…I'm flattered. Really. But, I'm so confused now, Finn." Rory took a deep breath, and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Finn looked stunned. "WH-what? Is it mine?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. I slept with Logan once, after we slept together. I have no clue what to do."

She tried to keep her emotion back, but tears were forming in her eyes. She wanted a career. A successful future, god damnit! Not a baby, not now.

"Aw, Rory. Come here." Finn shuffled over in his hospital bed, as well as he could, and patted the spot. She lay down next to him. "Listen, I will be there for you, no matter what, okay?" Finn added, looking into her pools of blue eyes, filled with tears.

Rory nodded, sniffling.

They laid there for awhile, in complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable for them at all; it was more like a time to digest. Digest the information Rory had sprung into Finn's life.

Finally, Rory got up when the nurse came in to check Finn's status.

"I better leave. I want to go to Logan's trial. Do you want me to come back after, and tell you how it went?" Rory questioned.

"Why not? As long as I get to see your face again, beautiful, I won't complain." Finn said cheekily.

Rory smiled; it seemed Finn was back to his normal self.

---------------------------------

Rory cursed in frustration as she moved along at snail's pace on the highway. _Why the hell was there traffic at 1:30? Wasn't everyone at work?_

She made it, finally at the courthouse, ten minutes late. Rory rushed into the building, and filled out the visitor's log. Then, she was told Logan's current stance. It seems that Mitchum was able to work out some type of bail for his son.

She quietly tried to make into courtroom with no disturbance, but Logan and his family looked back at her in disdain as she meekly sat on the bench.

The trial lasted an hour and a half-unusually long for this type of dispute. The trial was on recess as the jury was making their decision.

Quickly, Rory walked to the bathroom for the break since she didn't want Logan to confront her and make a big scene.

Unfortunately, Logan spotted where she was heading, and burst into the women's bathroom after her.

"How could you do this to me?" Logan snarled at her, grabbing her arm.

"How was what I did any different than what you did, Logan? I was upset, and angry that you cheated on me. What do you expect me to do? Just go back to you with open arms, and no bitterness?" Rory snapped back in frustration, as she pulled her arm from his grip.

"I didn't expect you to go fuck with Finn. When I begged you for forgiveness, you didn't even say anything. I just thought that kiss….That drunken kiss was all." Logan angrily replied.

"I'm not going to say I made a mistake. I don't regret that I slept with Finn. I just regret going back to you. I can't believe you beat Finn up so bad."

Logan laughed bitterly. "Oh is this all about Finn now? Is he the poor victim in all of this? He asked for it all by himself, Rory. I reacted like any normal guy, when he said he slept with you." Logan continued. "Do you know how much it hurts? I can't believe you of all people would do this." He said in disgust.

"Oh please. I was hurt too when I found out you slept with Honor's bridesmaids. At least, I didn't sleep with all your friends." She shot back.

Logan's face looked visibly hurt. "Ace…I still love you. I feel strong dislike for you as well. But all that time…we spent together. You changed my life. I don't want to throw it all away."

Rory wasn't prepared for this sudden turn in Logan. She was caught off-guard. He took her silence as a sign to move toward her.

"Logan ….I...I can't do this right now." She turned and fled until she was safe in her car.

Rory broke down crying. She had no fucking clue of what to do

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory pulled it all together, and drove to her mom's house. She found comfort in the radio, as she flipped the channels; she found a great song for the mood she was in.

_My finger tips are holding onto the cracks in our foundation,  
and I know that I should let go,  
but I can't.  
And everytime we fight I know it's not right,  
everytime that you're upset and I smile.  
I know I should forget, but I can't._

You said I must eat so many lemons  
'cause I am so bitter.  
I said  
"I'd rather be with your friends mate 'cause they are much fitter."

Yes, it was childish and you got aggressive,  
and I must admit that I was a bit scared,  
but it gives me thrills to wind you up.

She arrived to her mother's house, and let herself in.

"Mom?" She called.

"In the kitchen."

Rory walked to the kitchen, and saw her mom eating pizza. Her mom pointed to the pizza box, and told her to help herself. After Rory got her food, she spilt all that happened in the short period of time. Her mom was unusually quiet, just giving occasional nods.

"Well, what should I do?" Rory asked after finishing her story.

"Honestly kid, I have no clue. What do you want? Do you want Logan, or Finn?"

Rory got the feeling she wasn't welcome as much as she used to. Her mom's tone was cold; Rory knew her mom was disappointed in her, but didn't think it would hurt their relationship so badly.

"Okay, then. I better get going." Rory silently slapped herself for going here in the first place.

Lorelai nodded curtly. "Bye."

Rory got in her car, and just drove. Somehow, she ended up at the hospital again. This time, when she asked for Finn, the staff told her he checked himself out, and went home.

Curiosity overtook Rory, and she decided to drive over to Finn's apartment to see if he was okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finn opened the door, and saw Rory standing there, looking tired and disheveled. He ushered her, and asked her if she was okay. She told him how alone she felt, and how her mom was barely speaking to her. She suddenly realized she didn't know what happened to Logan.

"What happened to Logan?" She asked Finn.

"My parents told me he got a week in jail, and 100 hours of community service.

Everyone was really shocked; they thought he would get off clean."

"Wow." Rory exclaimed. "Are you okay to be out of the hospital?"

"I'm fine, doll. Just a few bruises-that's all. Do you want to watch a movie? I was going to put on _Citizen Kane_."

She smiled. It was common knowledge that she loved that movie.

"Sure." She replied as together they went to sit on the couch.

---------------------------------

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**

**Just letting you guys know this will be a PDLD. I hope you are happy about that-I've decided there isn't enough Finn in the world **** I will try to update as soon as I can; I've been really busy lately. And by the way the song lyrics that were listed above are Kate Nash's "Foundations". It is an incredibly awesome song, so check it out ASAP! **

**Peace,**

**Kate**


	8. Let's Play Life

Rory quietly crept out of the bed trying not to disturb Finn right next to her, but the slight movement woke him up.

"Where you going, love?" Fin mumbled.

"I have to go to school. I skipped enough days already." Rory whispered back.

Rory spent this whole week practically attached to Finn. They spent every waking moment together, watching television, and even baking together. She ignored all incoming calls, which were mostly from Logan and her mom. But now she decided to face the reality of life, and deal with all of her shit.

Finn sat partially up, resting on his elbows. Rory looked at him and his bare chest with admiration. Although they were sleeping in the same bed, they didn't have sex yet. Finn wanted to wait and make the moments they shared count; not just about sex or lust. And of course there was the baby that was growing in Rory. She could see a visible bump where her normally flat stomach lay. She didn't go to the doctor yet, and knew she had to stop putting it off.

"Hey, I have to make a doctor's appointment to make sure everything is going good, so do you think you will go with me?" Rory asked Finn.

"Yeah, sure. Are you nervous?" Finn asked, making his way to Rory, embracing her in his arms.

"Extremely. I can't believe this is happening to me of all people. I thought I'd be traveling, and reporting the news before I had a baby." Rory choked, holding back a sob.

"Rory, I'm here, and I'll stick with you. So make an appointment and I'll be there." Finn tilted her head so she looked into his eyes. "Now go to school."

Rory sighed. "I swear you sound like my mother sometimes."

"I'll take that as a complement." Finn said cheekily.

They parted with a kiss, and Rory went to school.

--

"Where the hell have you been?!" greeted Rory when she opened the door to her dorm room. Paris huffed and poked a lengthy finger in Rory's face.

"Do you know what shit I had to deal with since you were gone?" Paris furiously yelled.

"Your mother called me 17 times! Once at 3 AM! I'm a big fan of your mother, but our relationship has boundaries, Rory. Where were you?"

"I-I was with Finn. He looked really bad, Paris. I had to take care of him."

"Oh, please," Paris looked at Rory disgustedly, "Finn is a big boy."

"He is the father of my baby, and I'd like to see him alive." Rory said bluntly.

"Wait. You are pregnant? Seriously? Finn? Why Finn? I heard he gets around, if you know what I mean. God, you are in it deep. Does Logan know?" Paris looked at Rory with concern.

"No, thank god, Logan doesn't know. He will go ballistic if he finds out." Rory shuddered with the thought.

"I have a class in 10 minutes, but you should know your mom was extremely worried about you; I suggest you call her." Paris said, heading toward the door.

Rory silently nodded, and as soon as Paris was gone, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered the phone, and Rory could hear her mom's voice was laced with worry.

"Mom?" Rory's voice wavered slightly.

"Kid, where have you been? Don't you know I've been looking for you? I almost filed a police report, but then I figured you were mad at me."

"No, I'm not. I'm just in a weird place right now. I miss you a lot mom." Rory blurted out without thinking.

"Oh, hon, do you want me to come up there?"

"No, I have a class at 2:30, but I can come there after. We really need to talk. So much has happened…" Rory drifted off.

"Okay, then. I'll see you at the Inn."

Rory hung up, and she headed for class. She was walking, armed with her laptop in hand. Then Logan popped in her view.

"Hey." Logan said.

"Hey, yourself. I thought you were in jail."

"I got out early, good behaviour." Logan grinned.

"Listen, I know the past events have totally screwed things up, but would you like to be friends?" Logan said hesitantly, sensing Rory's apprehensiveness.

"Um…sure." Rory said

"Okay, I guess I'll be seeing you around." Logan started walking off.

"Hopefully, not for the next nine months. " Rory muttered as she strode to her class.

--

Long time without updates I know! I'll try to update soon, but no promises. I'm going to Russia in June, so if any new chapters come up, it will most likely be in July or August. -Kate


	9. Bracing for the Future

Disclaimer: _I don't own the Gilmore Girls, unfortuately._

* * *

"Mom!" Rory flew into Lorelai's arms, as soon as she opened the Inn's door.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting an arrival like that, kid. Are you okay? How's the baby?" Lorelai asked in concern.

"Good, I think. I still have to go to the doctor but…" Rory trailed off, and took a deep breath.

"Mom, I know you are disappointed in me right now. But please, I need your support. I'm falling apart, and I know I'm too young for this. I don't know what to do."

Lorelai's eyes visibly softened as Rory was done with her impromptu speech. "Hon, I understand. I was in almost the same position as you. You should know I'm going to be by your side, no matter what. You are my daughter and I love you." She hugged Rory tighter. "Now let's sit, and chat for a bit."

* * *

Rory felt the weight lift off her shoulders as she left the Dragonfly Inn. Her mom was disappointed, but they had things all patched up for the most part. Now, all she had to do was figure out how the heck she was going to tell Logan she was pregnant. She knew she had to tell him, sooner rather than later. It was only time until she would show, or god forbid, someone would spill the truth.

Her mom brought up her grandparents, as well. It had been so long since they had a Friday night dinner together, and now Emily was calling constantly, asking about Rory and when the two were coming over again. She would have to tell them also. Just the thought of that made her so scared. She has seen her grandmother get mad before with news less pressing than this. She knew her grandparents would be furious.

Rory drove as she thought. The weekend was almost here, and she had to make a doctor's appointment. She shuddered, knowing doing this would make everything more final, and serious.

Her phone rang suddenly, and she saw it was her mother.

"Mom? Did you miss me already?" Rory teased.

"Of course, I did. I just had to hear your beautiful voice again. It reminds me of my favourite person – your mother." Lorelai teased back.

"On a serious note, kiddo, Emily wants to have dinner tomorrow with us. You might as well get the pregnancy news out of the way. That way, they can come around sooner, maybe before the baby is born."

Rory sighed. "Okay, yeah. I should just get it over with, before I start showing fully."

She finished the conversation with her mother, and pulled up to her apartment. She decided really quickly to call the doctor's office before she had her class.

"Hello, Hartford Pregnancy Center. How may I help you today?"

"Hi, um… I'd like to make an appointment. I'm pregnant, and I haven't been to a doctor yet."

"Okay. Please tell me your name, and how far a long you are."

"Rory Gilmore, and um, I believe it's been two months."

"Okay, I can get you in this Monday at 4:30. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Bye!" Rory hung up her phone, and bolted out of the car door, reminding herself to tell Finn when the appointment was.

"Ace! Ace!" a familiar voice called.

Rory inwardly groaned. She did not want to deal with Logan at the current moment, or ever really. She didn't know how she would tell him she was pregnant. She feared his response, especially in such public grounds, if she told him here.

"Hey! I got you a coffee, Rory. Think of it like a peace offering." Logan smiled, and handed her a large cup from their usual coffee cart.

Rory tried not a make a face at the disgusting smell wafting out of the cup, but she failed as Logan looked at her curiously.

"Am I bothering you? You usually attack me when I give you coffee!" Logan laughed at his own joke.

"No, Not at all! I just am trying to…" Rory quickly thought up a lie. "stay off coffee. I heard it is supposed to be really bad for you, stunt your growth, and give you discoloured teeth, that sort of thing." She finished lamely.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her, and shook his head. Thankfully, he didn't say anything more about her aversion to coffee.

"Come on Ace, I'll walk you to class." Logan said, giving her his trademark grin.

It was like nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

Little did Logan know…

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review so I can hear your thoughts, criticism, concerns, etc. **

**Пока!**

**Kate**


End file.
